In The Shadows
by The Fire In Which We Burn
Summary: The war has ended, Hermione Granger moves house to get away from the memories of the her old home. She meets a girl under unfortunate circumstances, her death brings two very unlikely people together. *Off Hiatus*
1. A New Start

**Chapter 1 – A New Start**

Hermione Granger walked up to her new house alone, clutching the keys to her new life in one hand and the carry case of her beloved half-feline half-Kneazle pet, Crookshanks. The team of professional movers grabbed the many boxes of her belongings and newly bought furnishings out of the two white vans and stood behind her waiting for the doors to be opened and instructions to be given. All her non-magical belongings had fitted into the two vans with ease, but she had filled her school trunk full of all her magical items and shrunk it to fit into her jacket pocket, as to not scare off the men when it started to quiver.

Hermione had not seen the inside of her new house since before it was decorated, so she was a little apprehensive; she had left that mammoth of a task for Ginevra Potter, who had gotten herself a career in interior design, using both muggle and magical methods; but when she did see the interior she was shocked that this was her own house. Hermione glided around her new home admiring the simplistic modern design. As she went through the hall, the lounge, the kitchen, dining room and games room Hermione started to notice a pattern; cream coloured walls were dotted with random magical photos taken by Colin Creevey before he died in the war, that were charmed to stop moving once a muggle entered the room and black slate tiles covered all the floors, but instead of feeling cold they were warm to the touch.

Hermione walked into bedroom and gasped at the drastic difference in style between that room and the rest of the house. The bed was a king sized four-poster work-of-art; it was wooden framed painted gold with ornate carvings up each of the pillars and on the headboard. The Egyptian cotton bedding was a deep blood red and the small mountain of different sized pillows and cushions were mixture of different red's and gold's. There was a small gold satin quilt folded at the bottom of the bed that matched the colour the pillars. Almost see-through black curtains hung from the roof of the bed and from the window. The floor was swathed with a plush charcoal carpet and the walls were painted with Gryffindor's famous colour scheme, red on the walls and gold on the skirting. A black velvet chaise-long stood at the foot of the bed so that you could see the stunning view out of the window.

Whilst making a mental note to thank her best girlfriend later, Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes. This room was her favourite by a landslide; it reminded her of her home, the Gryffindor Tower at her old school Hogwarts. She wondered if her female companion knew that her life was now going to be spent in this room, and if she had singled it, being the sex crazed female formally known as Ginny Potter was known to be, and was just giving Hermione a gentle shove in the right direction.

She walked into the bathroom to freshen-up and found it to be the darkest room in the house; it was covered completely with the same black slate as the floors in the rest of the house. There was a handcrafted curved sided copper-slipper-bath, which matched the oval sink and the shower cubical, which flowed in to the room. Hermione quickly splashed her face with water, and then walked out to start directing the handsome men to where they were supposed to be putting her belongings.

Within a couple of hours, all her effects were in their rightful places and she began relaxing for her new start without the life-endangering adventures.


	2. Condemning Malfoy Senior

**Chapter 2 - Condemning Malfoy Senior**

Draco Malfoy sat in the Wizengamot Court, among those who were about to testify against his own father, waiting for the man to grace them with his presence. When Lucius Malfoy walked into the room shackles around his ankles and wrists, you could barely see the famous Malfoy sophistication that was once there; in its place, there was an air of mentality that bordered his person. The once coveted expensively styled blond hair was now covered in a thick layer of mud, blood and dust; the product of being locked in a cell at Azkaban for more than a week. Lucius's once pale face was also covered the same thick substance that saturated his hair, all his fingernails were ripped off, leaving bloody stumps, his father obviously had been trying to claw his way out of the bonds on his feet, as the blood running down his undamaged ankles suggested.

Lucius Malfoy sat down in the only chair in the centre of the room, and did not even flinch when ropes appeared out of the back and the legs of the chair binding him to the chair. He turned his head slowly like an Inferius and stared straight at Draco.

"Ah, good I see someone in my family has the grace to get me out of here as I am quite clearly innocent…" Lucius Malfoy started in a surprisingly strong voice for someone who had spent a week in the only known hell in the wizarding world, but was interrupted.

"I'm not here to get you out father; I am here to make sure you spend the rest of your days rotting in a cell, with only Dementors for company," He spat finding a voice for the dark hatred of his father, that had built up his entire life, "I am sure you will love it there, it fits your personality."

The gathered Wizengamot looked on at the argument between father and son, trying to find anything to use against the guilty party.

"How come you're are not being put on trial like me then, you and your mother deserve this more than I do, I mean you were plotting to kill that old fool, Dumbledore, were you not," Lucius smirked, "And you poisoned Ronald Weasley the blood-traitor and cursed Katie Bell with that damn necklace. On both accounts they didn't get to the intended target I will admit but you failed me no less."

Draco laughed at his father, not believing how thick he was being, "I am not on trial as I was on the right side, I betrayed Voldemort and was feeding the Order, information on Voldemort's movements, you idiot, how the hell do you think we were so prepared to fight against you. Severus convinced me to do it you know, so that he was not the only double agent risking his life on a daily basis. You know, I am so glad I did switch sides because I am so embarrassed to be related to someone who practically wiped Voldemort's skinny white ass." Grinning, Draco Malfoy sat down and watched the information sink in to his currently slow-minded father.

Aurors ran to restrain the oldest Malfoy as he had started to writhe in his seat causing the flesh around his shackles to tear and leak blood on to the floor. Draco rolled his eyes at his father's dramatics and pulled his wand out.

"Petrificus Totalus." He whispered as not to alarm the gathered, then spoke to his now frozen father, "You are ridiculous, call yourself a man, grow up you old fool."

The Wizengamot quickly got on with the sentencing whilst it was quiet, "Mister Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you are found guilty of the use of the Unforgivable's 439 times; the Cruciatus Curse 354 times, the Killing Curse 80 times and the Imperius Curse 5 times; for the kidnap and torture of Charity Burbage, the Professor of Muggle Studies; the abuse, torture, blackmail and the Imperius of both Draco Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy; and associating with known dark wizards. How do you plead?"

Lucius smirked seeing as there was no way out and answered, "Guilty and proud of it. You are all blood-traitors, the whole lot of you," He then spoke directly at Draco, "When I get out I will kill you Draco Malfoy, I cannot believe you are my son."

Lucius Malfoy was then dragged away as his sentence was called, "Mister Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you are sentenced to Life imprisonment."

Sighing Draco stayed sitting, reflecting on the mistakes he had made in his past life. After making a mental tick list on all the people he had to apologise to, Draco picked himself up and holding his head high, he glided out of the courtroom and Apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to visit his mother.

Shakily he entered the same ward the tortured Longbottom's resided, scared of what he might see. This was the first time Draco had plucked up the courage and visited his mother, since the end of the war.

Creeping around the corner, he saw the famous and once breath-taking Narcissa Malfoy reduced to an empty shell, staring into space. Draco watched her for a while, as his mother hadn't noticed another presence, gathering courage.

"Hello mum." Draco managed to choke out before his throat closed up and he chickened out.

Draco's mother looked like a deer caught in the headlights; it would have been comical if it were not for the serious circumstances. Narcissa started thrashing around on the bed she was strapped to, as her mind took over.

She screamed staring right into Draco's eyes, "Stay away from me, Lucius, I swear to God stay away from me. Please God help me. Stay away from me and Draco." Narcissus speech got faster and faster the more frantic she got.

The rest of her dialogue was lost as Healers rushed into the room, arms laden with potions and muggle sedatives.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave." Miriam Strout, one of the healers in the Janus Thickey Ward, said kindly as if to not cause offence.

Draco turned around slowly, with tears rolling down his cheeks, the image of absolute terror on his mother's face haunting him as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron where he was staying until he found a home.

"She thinks I'm Lucius."


	3. He's Sick

**Chapter 3 – He's Sick**

The party was at full swing, Hermione was keeping herself busy by tending to her guests needs. She had spent most of the entire night pouring drinks, serving nibbles, making mindless chatter, playing with the Potter children and avoiding Ron, who had been trying to pursue her since the war. No matter how many times she told him 'no' he still came on to her, even though he was in a relationship with Lavender Brown.

"Hermione," A voice called from behind her making her jump, "Sorry 'Mione, Harry and I are going to drag you out to the lounge to relax. It's your party and you haven't seen any of it."

Ginny Potter was standing, with her arms crossed, in the doorway, looking very much like her mother.

"Ronald is bugging me again, Gin!" Hermione sighed in disbelief.

"Don't worry about him, I have assigned him the job of bartender," Ginny replied with a tone of finality, "He will come round eventually and realise the error of his ways."

The red-headed girl then dragged her away from the party rations she was preparing and into the middle of her lounge or dance floor depending on who you asked. Everyone was a little merry from consumption of alcohol, so she began dancing with Seamus Finnigan, who immediately began grinding into her back. The magical doorbell alerted Hermione that there was someone at the door, even though the music was loud enough to make everyone deaf for a few days. She quickly excused herself from the dance floor promising to come back and kissed Seamus on the cheek for being a gentleman and letting her go.

A woman her age was standing outside; she had striking blond hair and grey eyes that reminded her of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, I'm Arma Malkins. I'm your new neighbour." She said, pointing over her shoulder to the house next door.

"Oh are you asking for the music to be turned down?" Hermione asked, but carried on when Arma shook her head in the negative, "Oh do come in then, I'm Hermione Granger, but my friends call me 'Mione. We are having a little party, help yourself to anything."

Turning around they saw the party-goers carrying on oblivious to the blond goddess of a newcomer.

"Hermione...Hermione...Oi 'Mione, where did you disappear to Ginny's asking...Oh. Who's your friend?" Harry yelled over the top of the blaring club music in a very cheerful tone.

"Harry, this is Arma Malkins, from next door." She replied as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you I'm Potter, Harry Potter. You know you have the uncanny resemblance of that annoying ferret, Draco Malfoy. Did you know that?...Very unfortunate of you that is..."

And he carried on with his drunken ramblings as he walked off, to inform his newly wedded wife of the newcomer, in a surprisingly straight line. Only Hermione noticed the slight smile caused by Harry's blunt evaluation of her looks.

"Please ignore him; everyone else does when he's drunk. It seems George has spiked the punch with something a little stronger than usual this time," Hermione explained joyfully, making Arma smile for the first time, "Harry's a bit of a lightweight."

She then began to point out who's who within the horde of persons. "That's Neville, he's very good with plants got a real green thumb...there's Luna, she's a bit mad but we love her all the same...That's Ginny, she's Harry's wife and the gossip centre of our group...there's George, he's one of the Weasley twins, but Fred died two and a half years ago, a roof collapsed on him, real pranksters they were...there's Angelina, she's George's wife...Oh that's Lavender, she's Ron's girlfriend...he's also here somewhere but I'm avoiding him..." Hermione continued until she had gotten through most of the people here and Arma had gotten comfortable amongst the bodies of her good friends.

Arma then started to mingle with Ginny Weasley, leaving her alone to deal with the fast approaching member of the Golden Trio with red hair.

"Hey 'Mione, can we talk somewhere, please?" Ron asked politely, Hermione was about to make an excuse when he continued, "I know you have been avoiding me."

Giving up she dragged him out of the front door and stood with the door closed, arms crossed in a no-nonsense stance.

"I have loved you since I first saw you 'Mione. I know you love me too, just give me a chance." Ron said passion, want and need, evident in his eyes and voice.

"No Ron I loved you, past tense. I loved you in forth year, I spent ages waiting for you to invite me to the ball, but I gave up on you. I don't love you Ronald. You have lavender now." She said kindly, so she didn't provoke his anger issues.

"I don't love lavender, I love you. I know deep down you love me too, you're just confused." Ron replied forcefully.

"I love you as a brother not as a..."

She was interrupted as Ron forced his lips on to hers. The feel of his wet lips on her repulsed her, it was all wrong, she felt sick being part of it. Hermione forcefully pushed him off causing him to stumble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered sharply, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Showing you that we are meant to be together." Ron whispered, his voice scarily husky.

"No Ron, we were never meant to be together and we never will. Now get out of my house and off of my land. Do not come back until you have my permission." Hermione yelled, but started to regret it as Ron's eyes turned black in rage.

"But Hermione, my love, I own you."

He walked up to the defenceless girl and kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his tight grip. She began to regret leaving her wand in her room. Ron removed one hand from Hermione's shoulder, but applied more force to the other, crushing her against the outside of her new home. His hand moved slowly from her waist, up the inside of Hermione's blouse shirt to her bra, still moving his sluggish lips against her frozen ones. This movement awakened the Gryffindor lion within herself and frantically tried to shake Ron off as tears rolled down her cheeks, but the Quidditch training had obviously paid off, making it impossible to make him budge. She tried the next best thing. Hermione bit his lip sharply causing his blood to rush into her mouth. Ron backed away with red liquid dribbling down from his mouth to his chin,

"You bitch." He yelled, back handing her, making her hit her head on the wall and cower on the floor.

The front door opened, surprising them both. George and Harry were stood on the step looking at the pair. They both slowly walked up to Ron, glares on their faces, and at the same time punched him hard in the nose.

"Get out of here Ronald. I'm ashamed to call you my brother." George and Harry said in sync.

George carried on, "Go home sober up and maybe then you can come back and apologise to 'Mione."

Ron walked towards the boundary of her house.

"Remember 'Mione, I own you." He said before disappearing into the night.

**A.N – Hey peoples Please review. No Flames, only constructive criticism. If you have any questions I will get back to you or post them on the next chapter. Press the nicely coloured button below.**

**A.N.N – I have updated and checked over my grammar. If you find anything please point it out. Thanks :D !**


	4. You're Serious?

**Chapter 4 – You're Serious?**

Draco was lying in his room, trying to sleep, listening to the constant babble of the drunken punters. Giving up he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and found a piece of parchment, his quill and ink in his favourite colour, Emerald Green. He wrote to his only hope, as all his attempts to buy a house failed, it seems no one wants to sell to the son of a convicted death-eater no matter what side they fought on.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am sorry to be writing at this un-godly hour, but I cannot stay at this pub any longer. The constant rabble is getting to me, I cannot sleep at all here and I can't even perform a silencing spell, as I am not allowed to perform magic in this room.

I can't go home, the constant reminders of the darkness performed there would drive me insane, all my supposed friends are either in Azkaban or in hiding and would probably kill me on sight, due to me being a traitor, in their eyes.

No one will sell their homes to a known death-eater's son, no matter how much money you offer. You are my last resort. Being the head teacher of Hogwarts, would I be able to stay at Hogwarts during the school holidays until I find somewhere to live.

I thank you for taking the time to read this letter.

Yours faithfully,

Draco Malfoy

He sent the letter with his beautiful golden brown eagle owl named Dator, then pulled on his summer robe, left the Leaky Cauldron and started wandering around Diagon Alley. Draco's bad and unwarranted reputation was apparent where ever you looked, everywhere he went, people tended to give him a wide birth, as if he were to blow someone up if they stood to close, just because he could.

Draco trudged his way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where he was served without a grudge by a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, as Florean Fortescue had been murdered by Voldemort.

"Can I have a scoop each of honeycomb, butterscotch and toffee please?" He requested, as his favourite foods were anything remotely like caramel.

After charming his ice cream tower to melt slower in the summer sun, he sat in the courtyard and watched the world go round, whilst waiting for the all important letter to arrive from his ex-teacher. There were many parents dragging their children around to do shopping for the fast approaching school year, flitting in and out of shops like Madam Malkin's and Flourish & Blotts. Teenagers had invaded Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the small shop was bursting at the seams, but they were all getting the special 'Weasley' treatment including a one-on-one with, either, Harry Potter, George Weasley or Angelina Weasley. Draco admired their dedication to the business but would never admit it to anyone.

Four hours later he was shaken awake by the owner of the ice cream parlour and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Longbottom, or Hannah Abbott as she used to be known as, was standing at the bar, wiping the inside of a tankard with a tea-towel.

"Hullo Hannah," Draco said, flashing her, the charming Malfoy smile, "May I have a pint of your finest Firewhiskey?"

"Draco, how are you?" She replied, as she poured a glass of her most expensive beverage, "Ah telling by the bags under your eyes I would say tired."

"Yeah, I haven't slept since I got here; your regulars are a little rowdy. Do you mind if I take this upstairs to knock myself out."

Hannah nodded in the positive, and Draco leaned over the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah Hannah, you're a darling. Say hi to Neville for me."

Hannah and Neville Longbottom had been steadfast friends since the war; they were sympathetic to his plight and let him stay at their pub, regardless of the comments said about them cavorting with death-eaters. The couple were the kindest individuals he had come across even though he spent the first years of their acquaintance aiming constant strings of abuse to people of their ilk.

Once Draco had entered his room, he found his beloved owl perched on the windowsill, a letter clutched in her sharp claws. He walked over to the bird and petted it whilst giving Dator owl treats for his hasty flying. Draco slid the parchment out of her grasp and read.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I am saddened to hear of your predicament, but I have a solution, if you are willing. When Severus, your godfather died, he had written in his will that the head teacher of Hogwarts should consider giving you the position of potion's teacher. I have mulled it over in my mind, weighing the pros and cons, and I find you the best candidate, due to your achievements in the O.W.L's and what you would have gotten in your N.E.W.T's, if you had returned for seventh year. You and Miss Granger were the best in potions in the school ever, apart from Severus, of course.

Also, if you agree, the position of head of the Slytherin House is up for grabs. Please reply swiftly, as the beginning of the year is fast approaching, if you want the position. If the reply is in the positive then please Floo straight over to the Head's Office.

Yours faithfully,

Minerva McGonagall

Draco almost spat his drink out in disbelief, him a teacher, no way. Even though it had been his dream since a small child to follow his godfather's footsteps, he couldn't imagine ever having the chance after the war. Even though the war had ended two and a half years before, this would be the first year it would be open due to its extensive damage and Draco was pleased to be able to be a part of it.

Wasting no more time he grabbed his cloak and ran back down stairs to tell Hannah the good news. After a quick round, on the house, he flooed to the Headmistress' office.

"Ah, Draco, I take it you accept my offer." Minerva smiled a sparkle in her eyes.

"You're serious." He said, and then began stammering his thanks in a very un-Malfoy manner.

"Is tomorrow alright to move in?" She asked a grin forming on her face.

Draco walked over to the spritely woman and enclosed her in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, where Minerva's feet no longer touched the floor.

"Thank you so much Professor." He said once he had ended the hug.

She just waved him off and corrected him, "Minerva in private or McGonagall with the children present, now isn't it."

Draco was literally jumping for joy when he appeared in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, which made Hannah and Neville smirk at his attitude and question whether he had consumed anything illegal. He returned to his room after a few more rounds and went straight to sleep for the first time in a week, looking hopeful for the days to come.

**A.N - I just got my brother to proof read it and he picked out so much stuff it was unbelievable. You lot aren't doing your job but I will let it slide this time ;)**

**The only person who has reviewed is my cousin so...You will get cookies and the first person who does review gets the next chapter dedicated to them :D**

**Review...pretty please with a cherry on top...**


	5. That Cold Hearted Man

A.N. – Please be aware that I have changed Amanda's name to Arma, in all future and past chapters, you will know why in the future ;)

A.N. – This chapter is dedicated to Tia

**Chapter 5 – That Cold Hearted Man**

A week later Hermione had confined herself to her house, to wait for her ex-best friend to return and apologise for his actions, regardless of whether they were induced by alcohol or not. The doorbell rang suddenly shocking her out of her stupor of remembering the sick feeling of Ronald's hand on her breast. She flung the door open in her haste to give the youngest red headed Weasley male a piece of her mind, but her hope of pummelling a sense of right into that boy were dashed when she saw the youngest member of the Weasley clan on her porch with her famous raven-haired husband.

"Hey 'Mione," They chorused, and then Ginny continued, "Can we come in then?"

Hermione just nodded, as she had a sudden urge to cry and wanted to hide it from her friends, then moved out of the way of the doorway and closed the door behind them. She retreated into her lounge with her best friends in tow and sunk into her plush black suede sofa. Hermione waved her wand once and three cold bottles of Butterbeer flew towards them from her 'Smeg' fridge.

"Hermione, who slapped you? You have a massive hand print on your face." Ginny asked, always the one to point out the obvious.

She just waved her off as if it were nothing.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked concerned, as this wasn't her normal behaviour, she never used magic to perform menial tasks like that as she prided herself on her muggle-born beginnings and Hermione was always pleased to see them, but now it looked as if she was disappointed to see them.

"Sorry Harry I am just tired," Hermione started, closing her eyes as if she were falling asleep, "Actually I'm upset that Ron won't even pick up the courage to apologise to me for his actions, I mean does he truly believe that he had a right to do what he did, am I that bad a person that I don't deserve an apology?..."

Ginny interrupted her before she went into a fully-fledged rant, "What do you mean, what has my idiotic brother done now, is he the one who hit you?"

"He cornered me and said some stuff that upset me." She replied glossing over everything else.

Harry scoffed then glared at Hermione who now had her eyes open.

"Said some stuff, come on 'Mione, he was forcing his way on to you, if George and I hadn't of come out when we did, he could have raped you." He said in disbelief almost shouting.

Ginny's face went pale, she opened her mouth as if to talk but nothing came out.

"Do you really believe that Ron is capable of rape, Harry?" Hermione asked her tone sharp but steady.

"Hopefully no, but the possibility is always going to be there, you know he has had anger issues since the war," Harry sighed and then ran his hands down his face, "I know he loves you but..."

The doorbell rang interrupting Harry's little speech.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back." She said whilst gliding towards the front door.

Hermione was shocked to find a red headed man standing right in front of the door, a bunch of flowers in one hand and a big box of chocolates in the other. She took the time to notice the smaller details like the fact that Ronald's apology presents were the worst presents she has received from her close friends in her life. The flowers were a haphazardly prepared bunch of red Asiatic Lilies, among other pollen filled flowers, which he knew gave her allergies, and the chocolates were of course Thornton's finest, but also classic dark chocolates, which with the high cocoa content gave her massive migraines. Ron was dressed in his best dress robes, the ones he wore to the Yull Ball, that were too small for him then, so he looked truly awful. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was beginning to become matted, the stubble on his chin was irregular as if he attempted to shave but gave up, his clothes were ruffled as if he had gotten into a fight, which was supported by the impressive black eyes he was also carrying.

"Hel..." Hermione started but Ron's voice forced its way to start the conversation.

"'Mione, I am so sorry for my actions towards you but I still need you in my life 'Mione, I love you." He exclaimed with less passion than a stone.

"Do you seriously believe that saying 'I love you' light-heartedly excuses you from what you did to me or what you were going to do, if you did, you are sorely mistaken. You had me pushed up against this wall and basically forced yourself on to me, did you think I would like it, how would you feel if you were about to be molested by your supposed best friend?" Hermione hissed as if to not get the attention of the couple in her lounge.

"I only came here to say 'sorry' Granger, not to have a lecture, just take this crap so I can go I have better things to do." Ron glared as he handed over the items.

Hermione's calm facade went up in smoke, as the quantity of bullshit being spouted from his mouth went way over her tolerance level.

"A lecture. A lecture, I will give you a fucking lecture you stupid child. How dare you come over here thinking of yourself so high and mighty when in fact you are the lowest piece of scum on the planet, if you think that the only way you can get some is to impose yourself on innocent girls." She screamed, enforcing each word by hitting him with the bunch of flowers, causing him to cower. "Bloody hell Ronald, grow up, you prick!"

At the last word Ronald stood up straight ignoring the now battered flowers, his eyes turned cold and black, "What the hell did you call me, slut?" He walked in her direction causing her to stumble backwards against the same wall she was almost violated against, "The lowest piece of scum, you said, prick, was also spoken by your oh so pretty mouth, wasn't it. If you weren't so frigid, I would have gotten what I wanted by now, and you would have been happy too, you just have to tell yourself that. Who cares about what could have been. I own you Hermione, you will never be anyone else's, like anyone would like to have a bookworm mudblood anyway."

Ron ran his hand from her temple, down her throat and rested on her breast, making her shiver in disgust.

She spat in his general direction and said, "Go to hell Weasley, you sicken me." As she pulled her wand out of her pocket and thrust it into his chest, forcing him to stop.

"Oi Weasley," a voice called from behind, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" as a small yet fast fist flew towards his temple.

As Ron collapsed on the floor, clutching his head, Hermione could see that Arma Malkins was now supporting her fist in the other hand.

"Nice right hook." Hermione joked, whilst casually slipping her wand back into her pocket, so that her neighbouring muggle did not notice.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't have done that, I have always had brittle bones in my hand since it was crushed when I was little." Arma replied sheepishly and then started dragging Ronald into Hermione's house, using only one hand.

Hermione held on to her ex-best friend's feet and hauled him into her abode. The pair dumped the offending body on the floor at the Potters feet.

"Please get this dick outta here before I kill him." Hermione stated to the couple, in total calm.

"What did you do this time?" Harry shouted kicking Ron in the stomach semi-lightly to show his disgust.

Ronald sat up, his eyes dark, grabbed Harry's foot and pulled him down to the ground, "Getting what is owed to me, you ass. Everyone knows that Hermione and I are made for each other except Hermione obviously…God if I had taken my chance when we were at school, we would have been married years ago, you would be doing what you were born for and everyone would be happy. But you had to ruin everything, what the hell is wrong with you, I have waited long enough to get what I want, not to mention need."

Hermione was trying to figure out what Ronald was suggesting she was supposedly born for.

"And what is it that Hermione was apparently born for, Weasel?" Arma asked glaring at Ron already knowing the answer.

"Keep quiet muggle." He replied coldly

Arma laughed while everyone else flinched, not one of the others tolerated demeaning language towards anyone since the war, even if they didn't know what it meant.

"I'm not a muggle, get your facts right before you look like a fool. I was born with magic, only my magic is fuelled by emotions and I don't need a wand so I'm more powerful than you. So would you answer the question before I get angry, Ron, cause you do not want to see me angry."

Everyone except the red-headed idiot turned and looked at Arma in disbelief, but she just shrugged.

"Hermione was born to be with me and bare my children..." Ronald answered strongly, steadily and thorough conviction even though he was slightly scared of Arma.

"I will never be your whore, you vile weasel!" Hermione screamed interrupting Ron and slapped him hard across the face hard, his head flicked to the side and stayed there.

Ron turned his head back around slowly, making it look like a horror movie, showing the now ruby red hand print on his left cheek. The gathered were startled to see that his eyes had turned black.

"My god." Harry breathed, pushing his wife behind him whilst sliding his new wand out of the back pocket on his jeans.

Hermione and Arma stared wide eyed at the man as he slowly started to stalk towards them. Hermione was scared, more scared than she had been when Ronald had made his first move on her at her party, she was scared for what could happen to her and her friends. Hermione knew firsthand how Ron's emotions, mainly anger, powered his actions, and how they always turned out disastrous.

Hermione was left, unprotected against the wall, as Arma backed away from her, leaving no means of escape from the possessed demon that was stalking towards her. Arma moved in front of the Potters, preventing them from helping Hermione and getting into harm's way. Her sorceress's instinct told her to leave Hermione and the mad man alone, regardless of how much she hated to leave a friend to be attacked, but cast a shield around Harry and Ginny to protect them from the destruction she knew would happen.

Hermione was trembling as Ron stalked towards her, as if she were his prey, anger and fear being the most prominent emotions causing her to shake.

"Stay away from me. Ron, stay away from me," Hermione said her voice cracking as her anger bubbled over, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

It was as if a switch had flicked in her head, because Hermione stopped trying to move away from him and began to stand her ground as her quivering quickly ceased. An enormous pressure started to build behind Hermione's ears as Ron kept creeping towards her. She put her hands up to rest on the side of her head as the pressure became sheer agony. A single tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

"What the hell?" Ronald and Harry exclaimed at the same time, Harry went to step forward but was stopped by Arma.

Ronald closed the remaining three feet and put his hand on Hermione's arm for unwanted comfort.

Hermione silently screamed. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her heart ached for another's comforting touch. A pulse of pure magical energy emanated from her, spreading out around her like a shield. The bright pulse of light hit Ron hard in the chest and he was blasted across the room along with all of the effects in her sitting room. Arma released the Potter's from their shield and ran to catch Hermione as she crumpled over unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked whilst Ginny rearranged Hermione's lounge back to its rightful state and put bindings around Ron's unmoving form.

Arma laid Hermione down on the sofa, then answered Harry's question.

"The Veela in her has finally started to awake, the magic like that only works if she is angry, which is why it didn't save her at the party. But I don't think she knows of her heritage." She explained to the unbelieving duo.

"You can't be serious. That's impossible. She is muggle born, her parents are muggles. They know nothing of Veela's or other magical creatures. Get out. Thanks for helping but get out." Ginny yelled, upset about the lies that were being told about Hermione's family.

"Sorry Ginny but what if Arma is right," Harry said, "You know Hermione has always been confused about her family and where her magic came from. I mean logically she being a muggle born wouldn't have allowed her to be the best witch Hogwarts has ever seen in a millennium. She must have some powerful wizard in her family..."

Harry trailed off mumbling under his breath as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Actually Hermione's mother isn't who she says she is, not that she actually knows who she is. Jean Granger's real name is actually Jade Riddle born to Tom Marvolo Riddle after expressing his need of an heir during the first war. Her mother died during childbirth, which is better than would have happened. He ordered Snape to kill Jade as she was a girl and not suitable for an heir, but Snape sent her to Dumbledore, who wiped her memory clean of the atrocities she had seen, then sent her to a muggle orphanage, like her father. Jade's mother was a captive of the war, I don't know specifically who she was but I do know she was a full blooded Veela." Arma explained to the Potters.

"How in god's name would you know that, Arma Malkins?" Hermione's rough voice sounded from the sofa on which she was still lying on as she summoned a glass of water from the kitchen wandlessly without realising.

"Wandless magic, really Hermione, I knew you were the best in the class but bloody hell." Harry exclaimed.

Hermione just shrugged as there were other things on her mind that were far more important than where her sudden ability to perform wandless magic had come from.

"It is common knowledge in my family that Voldemort had a daughter called Jade that was sent to be killed. I know for a fact that she didn't die and that she is still alive. I asked Dumbledore, via his portrait in Hogwarts, if he knew the whereabouts of Jade and he told me in confidence that she no longer exists, but that she was now called Monica Wilkins and that her and her husband now lived in Australia. So I went to Australia." Arma quickly explained, "9 months later you turned up to restore the memories of your parents who then basically disowned you as they 'didn't know you any more' as you had changed beyond recognition. Then I followed you back to England and got a place to live here, and you turned up a year later."

The trio had turned pale and were frozen in shock.

"So...Hermione is..." Harry trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes...Lord Voldemort's granddaughter." Arma finished sympathetically.

Hermione looked even more ill than before. "So who is your family Arma? They must have been close to Voldemort if you were privy to that information."

Arma flinched, "The Malfoy's," She whispered, "I'm Draco's twin sister."

**A.N – Sorry about the sort of cliff-hanger and the almost 4 months of not updating but this chapter has taken a lot of work. And I have been grounded, so I wasn't in the mood for writing unless you wanted me to have them all be blown up by an escapee death eater terrorist or something. Never mind at least it's finally up. Summer holidays now so I can write more...hopefully. **

**Also I am looking for a beta reader if possible.**

**Please tell me what you think of Arma being Draco's sister and what you think of Hermione being Voldemort's granddaughter.**

**:L**


	6. In The Kitchen

**A.N. – Sorry guys...I know it has been ages since I last updated this story, but I really have lost my muse for this story. I haven't finished it, but I will eventually. **

**Please review any ideas for the plot...or anything**

**Chapter 6 – The Kitchen**

Draco woke with sweat drenching his clothes. He tried to get the horrific images of his childhood out of his head, but they kept creeping back. As Draco looked around his new home at Hogwarts, he found a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the fireplace above a house elf made inferno. He rose from his position under the plush emerald green quilt on his king sized bed and walked over to grab the bottle of liquid warmth, but Draco stopped himself before his hand touched the warm glass.

"I won't let my father win anymore, especially when he's not even here." He thought to himself.

Draco picked up his warm outdoor robe and walked out of his quarters to re-explore the wonders of his only happy childhood home.

Draco quickly found himself wandering around the lower levels of the school. He passed a painting on the wall that made him stop. The picture had no people in it like he had been led to believe that all the paintings in the castle moved and had 'living' creatures, but this piece of art work had a life-like bowl of fruit situated in the middle on a small wooden table surrounded with intricately styled elves. A memory surfaced of Blaise Zabini telling him about his mid-night adventure around the castle in first year.

"_You should have come, it was truly amazing. You are coming tonight. There is a painting on this corridor somewhere and if you tickle the pear you gain entrance to the kitchens..."_

Draco did not go with Blaise the following day as his father had forbidden him from consorting with the lower life forms that made the food for the hundreds of students at Hogwarts.

He tickled the pear and was pleasantly surprised when it transfigured into a doorknob. Quickly Draco opened the secret door and saw dozens of happy little house elves all wearing their customary pillowcases. The small wrinkly creatures with bemused expressions on their faces, all with different edible delights on silver platters, every one of them was crowded around a breathing pink frilly object, which was situated at the same small wooden table that was in the painting outside.

"Young Master Malfoy," A voice called from around his knee, "What can we do for Master this eve?"

Draco looked down and saw one of his old servants bowing until his nose touched the floor.

"Sparky?" He said bemused, "My god, I had wondered where you had gotten too. I, for one, am glad that you have made a nice home for yourself here." For Draco had always treated his elves with the respect they deserved; except for when Lucius was around, but they did understand his cruel predicament.

"So am I. What will Sparky be serving you, Young Master Malfoy?" The house elf replied his nose still touching the floor.

"Sparky if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, please don't bow to me and don't call me Master or Malfoy, I keep waiting for my father to pop in to my vision," Draco responded softly, "I will have some pancakes and a hot chocolate if that's ok with you."

Sparky stood up; a sheepish expression graced his wrinkled face, "Just sit down Young M...Draco, Sparky will get your food."

Draco slid his chair out from under the table, emitting a loud squeal that seemed to have woken the strange pink frilly object. When the object stretched, he was amused to find that the pink frilly material was in fact a nightgown owned by McGonagall.

"Evening Minerva." He said politely, causing her to jump.

"Oh sorry dear, hot chocolate has a habit of sending me to sleep," She winked, it appears she was turning into Dumbledore, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Shouldn't you?"

"Touché," She replied taking a sip of her now cold hot chocolate, a twinkle in her eye, "Bad dream?"

"Humm...You could say that." Draco did not elaborate, but the head mistress seemed to understand.

They ate in silence until Minerva got up to leave.

"Thank you dears, but I have to go and sleep," She said to the elves before turning to him, "Draco, do not let your father torture you when he is not here. If the dreams persist go and see Poppy and she will give you something to help you sleep."

"Thank you Minerva." Draco said sincerely.

As Minerva shuffled out the door yawning Draco turned back to the food on the table. A tapping on his knee drew his attention from his empty plate.

"Mister Draco, how is Miss Arma?" Sparky squeaked out, tears forming in his eyes.

Draco froze. He hadn't heard from his twin since she managed to escape the clutches of their father before the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Sparky was the only person who would stand up for him and his sister in the years before he vanished. The house elf had disappeared shortly after her, leaving Draco to try to fight off his father and Voldemort on his own.

"I wouldn't know." He whispered, before running out of the Kitchens and sprinting to his room, the force of his despair and hatred for Lucius, slowly tore the stitches one by one off his heart with each stride he took.

Draco powered through the door, almost ripping it room its hinges. He looked around the room for a means of escape. Fleeing the destructive emotions was Draco's priority; his new job would be pointless if he left them to consume him again.

The bottle of Firewhiskey drew his attention. It called to him. He could taste the amber liquid on his tongue and feel the burn trickle down his throat. Draco gave into his desires and forgoed the tumbler on the side and just drank the alcohol from the bottleneck.

**A.N. – Sorry it has been forever, this update does not mean I am off hiatus for this story because I don't know yet, but school has left me with a burning desire to ignore my homework and do some writing.**

**So I hope you like**


	7. Sacrifices For Love

**Chapter 7 – Sacrifices For Love**

Hermione was stunned, not only was she Voldemort's granddaughter but also, her new friend was the sister of her childhood tormentor. How could someone so nice, be related to that arse?

"You are related to that murderer?" Harry sneered.

"Draco would not kill anyone." Arma whispered, flinching at the venom in Harry's words.

"Your brother killed Dumbledore. I was there." He snarled his face barely an inch from Arma's face.

"YOU LIE. My brother would never turn to the dark side," Arma yelled, her face turning red, "He would never. Draco hates Lucius and Voldemort probably more than you do Potter."

Hermione pulled Harry gently away from Arma's quivering form, unsure whether she was going to explode or not.

"Get your hands off of me Hermione. I spent my whole life running from your grandfather. Stay away from me. I bet you were just ordered to be my friend by Voldemort to spy on me."

Hermione flinched as if she had been slapped.

"I spent my life making sure you didn't die, or did you forget that part, you idiot. Year One, I got you to the Mirror of Erised so that you could kill Quirrell. Year Two, I did the research so that you could get into the Chamber of Secrets whilst I was petrified. Year Three, I had the time-turner and therefore together we freed Sirius against the Ministry. Year Four, I helped you train for the Triwizard Tournament so that you weren't killed. Year Five, I fought for my life against Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. Year Six, I once again fought for my life when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. Year Seven I helped you defeat Voldemort, by finding the Horcruzes and you guessed it, by risking my life. Just being your friend is a risk to my life, I could have just stopped being your friend and got out of the firing line, but I stayed where I was, by your side because you are my best friend. Do you think I like the fact that I am Voldemort's granddaughter? I am not even supposed to exist, if Snape hadn't rescued my mother from death, I would be dead too." She growled, feeling betrayed for the second time in her life.

Harry paled recognising his mistake, "I am sorry 'Mione. It's just that I have spent so long looking over my shoulder because I'm so scared that someone else is going to take up Voldemort's mission to finish me off. And as you are his relation, it seemed natural that you would try to and I wouldn't stop you because I can't hurt you."

Hermione sobbed and flung herself at her idiotic best friend.

"You are so stupid. I cannot hurt you either; you're like a brother to me." She exclaimed, hugging Harry and almost squeezing the life out of him.

When she finally released Harry, he breathed in deeply, gathering oxygen that had been kept from him, before Ginny slapped him over the head for his harsh comment of Hermione and her loyalty.

Crawling, Hermione inched her way towards her new friend, who sat in the corner of the room crying.

"Draco's a good person. He loved Dumbledore, he thought that he was our only hope; he would never kill Dumbledore. You did not know him. Sure, Draco was a right bastard to you, but he would have been killed if he hadn't. You don't know what it's like to live in that house..." Arma whispered.

Hermione interrupted, "I think I have an idea of how insane your family is."

She pulled up the arm of her sleeve to show where Bellatrix Lestrange carved the word 'Mudblood' into her skin.

"Your Aunt did this when we were captured in seventh year. Draco stood by and watched; he didn't help me." Hermione whispered, as she covered her scars back up.

Arma smiled sympathetically, "I am truly sorry, I hate that they did that to you. But Draco wouldn't have just watched, if he was there, it was as much as a punishment for you as it was for him. He told me he liked you, Draco admired you. You never flinched when he said horrible stuff to you; you never crumpled under the pressure that Snape put over you. You always went over and above the expectations thrust upon you. Draco thought you were the strongest person in the school and he hated that he had to bully you for fear of his life and mine. He called out his father often and got beaten within an inch of his life for it." Her voice had turned bitter towards the end.

Hermione gasped, "If he had told us we could have helped him. We could have done something..."

Arma shook her head, "You couldn't have helped. Lucius would have killed him for telling, he would have killed everyone Draco told, just because they knew. My brother would have never put you in that kind of danger, he cared too much, and also he knew that winning the war depended on you all surviving."

The three Gryffindor's were stunned into silence by the compassion shown by their arch-enemy.

"When was the last time you saw Draco?" Ginny asked slowly.

Arma froze as she remembered, "In the holidays, before seventh year. We had planned our escape to the tee; when Lucius left on Death Eater business, we would run. But we hadn't planned for Fenir Greyback to be standing outside our doors. Draco began duelling with him and he told me to run, and I did, expecting him to be right behind me. I ran and hid in the broom cupboard in the manor grounds to wait for him. He was winning the duel, but then our father returned home. Upon hearing the commotion he went to find out what was happening. He put theCruciatus on Draco and Greyback did the same. You could hear Draco screaming from outside. I tried to go back but he had put a spell on me so that I couldn't go backwards in our plan. I couldn't help him, all this power and I couldn't even break a simple spell."

"My god." Hermione whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She reached out her hand and placed it in Arma's, squeezing, in comforting way.

"It's not your fault. Mal…Draco wanted you safe. And he is fine, he has no charges against him for his part in the war; Draco is a free-man," Harry said slowly, "Why haven't you been to see him?"

Arma turned her gaze towards the floor, "Because I am scared of what would happen if I do see him."

"Why? What would happen?" Ginny asked softly.

"The last of Voldemort's followers will find me and use me as a weapon because that's the reason Lucius let me live."

Harry frowned, "What if we protected you and you could use your powers for good?"

"I don't want to be used, Potter." Arma growled.

"You are really putting your foot in it today," Ginny giggled, "My dear husband meant no harm, we don't want to use you, we just don't want you to come to harm. How have you survived so far because surely they know you escaped so someone must be searching for you?"

The room suddenly felt colder as the thought of her being pursued filtered through the room.

"I've never stopped moving, I'm always running. I honestly don't know if anyone is following me." She said looking at the floor.

"Does Draco know you are alive?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Arma flinched, "I don't know. We have had no contact since that day. When we were together we could always tell when the other was hurt but we used to subdue it when the other was in imminent danger."

"You mean to tell me that he may not know you are alive? Do you want to see him? I know that he'd want to see you."

"Hermione, I don't want to risk his safety..."

"Fuck that. He risked his life for you to go free from your father. Voldemort is dead. Lucius is in Azkaban. Don't you think you owe him his?" Ginny yelled suddenly.

"I cannot imagine the pain that he must be in not knowing that you are alive. For all you know, Lucius may have even told him that you are dead to try and break him. I am not Ma...Draco's number one fan but from what you've told me, I think he deserves this." Harry sighed.

Arma's bottom lip quivered, "I miss my brother."

Harry looked startled as the tiny girl started to sob. Hermione frowned and pulled the blond into her arms, murmuring comforts into her ear. A fresh pot of tea soon floated into the room, followed by a small convoy of mugs, a milk jug and a small sugar bowl. Ginny plonked herself down next to the pair and thrust a mug in their direction.

"You may be magical but you are still British, the tea will help. One lump or two?"

Arma giggled and took the tea, "Two please."

Ginny smiled as she picked up a sugar cube with the silver tongs and dropped a couple into the milky liquid.

"I just phoned George, he's coming to get Ron 'Mione, if that's ok?" Harry asked quietly, uncomfortable with tears.

"What will he do with him?"

"Take him to my office and get my Aurors on it?" He said tentatively.

Hermione shrugged, "Okay then."

The dark-haired man visibly relaxed, "Good because we are going to where Draco is in the mean time."

"What?"


End file.
